utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU User Manual - 3
> 3. Audio playback Previous: ---- '3. Audio playback' ---- '3-1. Playing, pausing and stopping audio' ---- * Once you have selected all the notes you want to playback (in pink), press the Play button (1) (or the F5 key). A command prompt window opens, and the WAV file is generated by an external program (resampler.exe). After generation, the command prompt window closes automatically, and the audio starts playing. (It takes some time before playing. Please wait for the command prompt window, without tampering with it.) Note: The non-selected notes (in blue) are not played when pressing the Play button. 'Make sure to press the Play button only after selecting all the note range you want to play. (You can select all the notes with "Ctrl" + "A") ※ For the method to save the played voice to a WAV file, please refer to . ※ Starting from UTAU version 0.2.61, you may use resampler.dll to generate the WAV file. When using resampler.dll, a progress bar indicating the generation progress is displayed while generating the WAV, instead of a command prompt screen. How to select resampler.dll -> . * Press Shift + F5 if you want to replay an already played part. (You can play immediately because this uses cached files that were created when playing the first time). * If you want to temporarily stop the playback, press the Pause button (2) (or the F6 key). Press the Play button again to restart playing from where you paused. * To stop playback, press the Stop button (3) (or the F7 key). Press the Play button again to restart playing from the beginning. ---- '3-2. Fixing sound drops ---- ※ If you can not play at all, please refer to . If the sound of some notes can't be heard during playback, please consider the following possible causes. '1. There is no primary sound corresponding to the lyrics entered with the note.' The types of primary sounds included in a voice library may differ. In particular, infrequently used sounds like e.g. "vu" 「ヴ」 or "ti" 「てぃ」 are recorded only in a limited number of voice libraries. (Be careful that there are also voice banks where the more frequently used sound "wo" 「を」 is absent, too.) You can check the types of primary sounds that are recorded in a voice bank by displaying their list with "View" 「表示」 -> "Voices List" 「音リストを表示」. If a sound is not listed, please substitute a sound having a similar pronunciation. '2. The specified higher/lower-pitched tone doesn't exist in prefix.map.' In UTAU, there is a functionality to automatically use a higher/lower-pitched primary WAV sound file (WAV files named e.g. "a+" 「あ↑」 or "a-"「あ↓」), depending on the tune height, according to the settings of the prefix.map file. However, depending on the voice bank, there are cases where the higher/lower-pitched WAV files are totally absent from the voice library. Thus, when prefix.map references a non-existing primary sound file, this may result in voice drop. To protect against voice drops caused by the prefix.map file referencing non-existing primary sound files, select "Options" 「オプション」 from "Tools" 「ツール」, check "Check voice file existence on rendering to prevent voice drop (slower rendering)" ｢レンダリング時にファイルの存在チェックを行い、なるべく音抜けしないようにする。（遅くなります）」 in the "Rendering" 「レンダリング」 tab of the Options screen, then press "OK". Reference: '3. Envelope lines are crossing' 09/02/22 postscript: this has been fixed in Ver.0.2.33, now the sound rendering is forced even if the envelope lines are crossing. Download the latest version at http://utau2008.xrea.jp/index.html Click the "~" button at the bottom left of the main screen to switch to the mode in which the envelope of the notes (straight lines showing changes in the volume fade-in/fade-out) are displayed. In this screen state, if a "!" mark is displayed on a note, like in the image (1) below, it indicates that no sound can be produced because the envelope lines are crossed like in the character "又", due to an error in versions up to Ver.0.2.32. Select the problematic note, select "Envelope" 「エンベロープ」 from the right-click menu like in the image (2): the envelope management screen appears, similar to the image below. The situation in which the envelope lines become crossed like in the character "又", appears when a note with a mountain-shaped envelope with large fade-in/fade-out parts and a narrow constant volume part, is very shortened. Starting from Ver.0.2.36 of UTAU, you can correct the mountain-shaped envelope by pressing the "Normalize" 「正規化」 button at the bottom of the envelope screen. For the Envelope Screen user guide, please refer to -> ※ How to manually fix an envelope in Ver.0.2.35 and earlier versions. First, temporarily enlarge the problematic note, and re-open the Envelope window. To fix the mountain-shaped envelope, like in the image (4) below, drag the red dots laterally, fix to a trapeze-shaped envelope where the fade-in/fade-out time is short like in the image (5) below, and the constant volume part (the part with the parallel line) is large, then shorten the note again. ---- '3-3. Troubleshooting: cannot play at all' ---- '1. Did you select the range of notes you want to play before pressing the play button?' In UTAU, only the selected notes are rendered and played, thus all the unselected (blue) notes will not be played when pressing Play. Make sure to press the Play button only after selecting all the note range you want to play. (You can select all the notes with "Ctrl" + "A") For reference -> '2. In the Project Settings, did you set a voice synthesis engine other than the standard (generic) version (e.g. resampler5.exe, resampler7.exe, resampler8.exe)?' UTAU provides the standard generic version of UTAU's voice synthesis engine, resampler.exe, but the older generic version resampler5.exe and the development versions resampler7.exe and resampler8.exe are still available. If the old generic version or the development version of the engine is specified in "Tools 2 (resample)" 「ツール２（resample）」 in the program settings 「プロジェクトの設定」 screen, and if the corresponding engine is no present in the UTAU folder containing resampler.exe, the playback is not possible. (Be especially careful when using UST files created by others persons) To download the old generic engine or the development engines (as mentioned in the "old version download page") -> http://utau2008.xrea.jp/oldversions.html What to do if you want to use the generic version of the engine Press the "Initialize Tools" 「ツールを初期化」 button in the lower right of the Project Settings screen, and set the generic version resampler.exe in "Tools 2 (resample)" 「ツール２（resample）」. In addition, you can change the type of engine that is setup when pressing the "Initialize Tools" 「ツールを初期化」 button of the Project Properties screen. It is in the field "Tools 2 (resample)" 「ツール２（resample）」 of the "Tools" 「ツール」 -> "Options" 「オプション」 -> "Path" 「パス」 tab. '3. Are you using Virus Buster?' Because of improper changes in the monitoring functions of security softwares like Virus Buster, the execution of the external programs temp.bat and temp_helper.bat can be restricted, thus making impossible the WAV generation. 'Remedy 1. Use resampler.dll instead of using resampler.exe. (Implemented starting from Ver0.2.61)' Starting from Ver0.2.61, you may now select resampler.dll instead of resampler.exe, which is started as an external program. By using resampler.dll, the WAV generation can be done without being affected by security softwares. Setup method 1. Select the menu "Project" 「プロジェクト」 -> "Project Properties" 「プロジェクトのプロパティ」 to open the "Project Settings" 「プロジェクトの設定」 screen, then check "Use resampler.dll for this project" 「resampler.dllを使用する」. Setup method 2. Select the menu "Tools" 「ツール」 -> "Options" 「オプション」, open the "General" 「全般」 tab of the "Options" 「オプション」 screen, then check "Use resampler.dll for rendering" 「レンダリングにresampler.dllを使用する」. Note 1. Even if it is set in the "Project Setup" 「プロジェクトの設定」 screen, this is not saved in the project. However, it is saved if the similar but UTAU appli-wide setting is set in the "Options" 「オプション」 screen. Note 2. In Ver0.2.61, executing resampler.dll can be unstable, thus we recommend that you use Ver0.2.70 or better. Reference -> About UTAU UTAU Ver0.2.60 now 4. Not using batch files (using resampler.dll) 'Remedy 2. Option for not using batch files when generating WAV files.' Select "Options" 「オプション」 from the "Tools" 「ツール」 menu, open the "General" 「全般」 tab of the Options screen, check "No batch file for rendering (not recommended)" 「WAV生成時にバッチを使用しない（非推奨）」 then press the "OK" button to allow for playback. In addition, just after starting UTAU, there may be cases where you can not play even if "No batch file for rendering (not recommended)" 「WAV生成時にバッチを使用しない（非推奨）」 is checked. Uncheck "No batch file for rendering (not recommended)" 「WAV生成時にバッチを使用しない（非推奨）」, enter the desired notes, select the notes, then press the Play button (the command prompt window appears briefly, but there is no playback at this time.) Check it again after that, and you can play again. Note''' When using batches, different WAV files are potentially generated, thus it is not recommended to use this option unless absolutely necessary.' '''Ultimate remedy' In order to be able to play while using the default batch, you will need to proceed as described below. It is not fixed by just uninstalling Virus Buster. If you are using WindowsXP Professional In "Control Panel" -> "Administrative Tools" -> "Local security policy" -> "Security Settings" -> "Software restriction policy" -> "Additional rules", remove the restriction by setting "temp.bat" and "temp_helper.bat" as not restricted. Reference -> http://itpro.nikkeibp.co.jp/article/COLUMN/20080226/294814/ If you are using WindowsXP Home Edition As you can't set "local security policy" in WindowsXP Home Edition, please perform a clean installation of the OS. (Caution: as the clean install will erase all your data, please be sure to backup it all. Also, after the clean installation, we recommend that you use a security software other than Virus Buster.) Reference -> http://www5.plala.or.jp/papa_mama_pclife/winXP/winxp_3_2.html '4. Not playing after upgrading to Ver.0.2.30' Please refer to -> http://utau2008.blog47.fc2.com/blog-date-200901.html ---- Next: > 3. Audio playback